The specific aim of this study is to develop a laboratory test that will help differentiate Alzheimer's Disease (AD) from other dementias and help quantify the component of AD in the "mixed dementia cases". The lab test is based on the hypothesis that the cholinergic deficit in AD is linked to impaired vasopressin release.